


Joker and Harley Capture Batman

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Assault, Avoiding Loss Of Virginity, Batgirl In The Middle, Canon-Typical Violence, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kidnapping, Mutual Masturbation, Need For Release, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, Sex Pollen, Sexual Assault, She Has To Do Both Of Them, Smut, So They Both Do Her Too, Unresolved Sexual Tension, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: Joker loves voyeurism and rough sex with HarleyThe captured Caped Crusader becomes highly aroused watching Joker and Harley......  watching Joker and Harley going at it while he's unable to look away!And... his young partners, Robin and Batgirl, soon become unable to control their own desiresWhat's an aroused trinity of crimefighters to do?





	1. Laugh Clown, Laugh, While The Harlequin Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cannot look away, there must be something in the air...

* * *

 

 Batman had been physically overwhelmed and was currently being held prisoner by the Joker and his deranged little love bunny, Harley Quinn. 

Joker and Harley's involvement is usually very different from normal healthy relationships;

Harley wants to get laid so badly, while Joker only gets off on giving out pain and suffering.

When Batman wakes he finds himself shackled to the wall, his utility belt and small tools missing. 

Joker knows all of his hiding places by now and has cleaned out his gloves, his boots, and taken possession of his utility belt.

Harley is nagging Joker for some sex, it's been too long without getting some satisfaction for her.

It's always too long for her between their sexual encounters.

The Joker strikes her fiercely in the face a few times and then kisses her bleeding lips cruelly hard.

He forcibly bends Harley facedown over a table, yanks down her shorts and panties and roughly starts fucking her. 

Harley is used to his harsh painful style of sex and soon begins panting and making sounds of her own increasing satisfaction, as Batman is unable to look away.

Joker flips Harley onto her back and smacks her around some more, then dives between her legs eating her dripping cunt out.

Harley writhes and moans until she screams out her satisfaction, at which point Joker plunges balls deep into her ass, grunting with desire until his climax is almost at hand.

He pulls out and stuffs her mouth with his cum.

She happily swallows it all and licks his cock clean.

Batman is an awkward witness, yet becomes quite aroused watching them screwing so crudely nonetheless. 

He's no newcomer to crude and rough sex.

To be honest he enjoys it often.

Unfortunately, being tethered to the wall has left him with a huge and painful erection, and his hands are unable to reach it and remedy his condition, leaving him frustrated, and only able to watch them helplessly as his shorts sorely tighten.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl and Robin arrive after several long minutes to rescue the captured Caped Crusader, but after they witness Joker's encounter with Harley and his subsequent deviant sexual acts, it causes their own unanticipated arousal as well, they're both young and neither of them yet has full control over their desires or their hormones.

Notwithstanding their extreme distress, Batgirl succeeds in rolling a canister of knockout-gas near Joker and Harley, efficiently putting them both out cold. 

The three of them are all in a very powerful state of physical arousal, but Batgirl and Robin manage to handcuff the sleeping Joker and Harley after they free Batman from his own shackles. 

They administer an extra dose of sleeping gas to Joker and Harley, just in case.

This feels as though it's going to be a long mission.

There seems to be some sort of sex pollen in the air, they're all much too aroused for this to be a routine mission.

Batman sports an uncomfortable reminder of the room's trysts, and cannot regain his calm and flaccid state again no matter how hard he concentrates to will it away, leaving him sporting a torturously engorged cockstand.

Robin is similarly affected and is so uncomfortable and hard, while Batgirl has to cross her legs attempting unsuccessfully to contain herself, leaving a saturated spot at the joining of her legs.

It appears that the Joker has given them all a powerful and arousing after-effect to their evening. 

Batman is relieved to be freed, yet he realized that he cannot emerge outdoors sporting a raging erection.

Batgirl offers some assistance in the form of some skillful hands-on assistance, even though her own distress is quite apparent from her wet musky crotch.

Batman endeavors to find a suitable solution for them all.

Robin proposes stroking and fingering Batgirl (likely still a virgin) to a suitable climax, conserving her pure physical state, while she offers to do the same for each of them in return.

Batgirl accurately asserts that she is doing twice the work that they are, and she should receive satisfactory attention from them both.

The Caped Crusaders determine that they can both physically pleasure Batgirl while still retaining her virginity until she's thoroughly satisfied and restored.

They settle amongst themselves that as she pleases one of them, the other partner will pleasure her however she desires unless she leaves the method up to them.

 All three of the Terrific Trio agree to this arrangement, which seems entirely fair to all.

Since Batman has been suffering for the longest amount of time he receives Batgirl's attention first, while Robin stands behind her tantalizing her sensitive breasts, stroking teasing circles around her firm nipples.

Batman makes primitive sounds as Batgirl assists to milk his swollen spheres of spunk, while Robin plays with her expertly and grinds himself against her firm well-shaped bottom as he tweaks her nipples, and teases her pussy as she moans in pleasure. 

After Batman climaxes he joins Robin in pleasuring Batgirl as she strokes Robin to his own summit. 

Robin is busy enjoying both Batgirls' twin points licking them slowly as she grinds against his large hard sausage.

The room fills with the sounds of satisfaction, even as Joker and Harley continue to snore obliviously in the background. 

After Robin peaks, he pulls down Batgirl's tights and works at her vagina with his fingers from behind as Batman ensures her primal pleasure with his face buried deep between her thighs as he's sucking and licking her sensitive clit. 

Batgirl's sighs of pleasure build louder until her climax hits, leaving her shuddering and astounded. 

For good measure, Batman brings her to a second orgasm mere moments after the first.

She goes fully limp afterward while shuddering and experiencing a mind-blowing climax as Batman lightly laps up all her sticky juices. 

Robin stops as well, he's now well satisfied and realizes that she's both exhausted and well satisfied as well.

She becomes overly sensitive and just can't take any more touching and begs them both to stop.

Batgirl shakily stands and straightens her outfit, barely able to stand on her own as her strong pulsations continue deep inside her core. 

The men have also now composed their attire and support the drained girl, helping her walk to the Batmobile waiting for them outside.

Gotham's police force have been called to pick up the dormant forms of Joker and Harley.

Batman offers Batgirl a vitamin-infused juice to recover some of her strength, which she gratefully accepts, and he tells her to rest in the car until she feels herself adequately recovered.

That's one order for which she has no snarky comebacks today.

They agree to never speak of this strange day again as they recover from whatever it was that had them under its power. 


	2. What Happens In The Batcave, Stays In The Batcave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police pick up the pair of sleeping crooks at Joker's hideout.
> 
> Batman and his team head back to the Batcave.  
> Batman suspects a reason for everything that had happened to them all, and he wants some answers!

 

As Batman drives towards their home base, an exhausted Batgirl is nodding out on Robin's shoulder, while Robin's tired head is leaning on hers.

Upon arriving at the Batcave, Batman scrapes his clothing to check under the spectrometer for any unusual substances.

He finds that a concentrated form of an airborne invisible aphrodisiac is covering his uniform.

Sex pollen!

Damn!

That explains everything that's happened.

Robin and Batgirl must have also been exposed to it when they came to rescue him.

That explains why they all became so uncontrollably aroused. 

 

  **"Robin, we need to hit the emergency showers now, we've all are covered with some strong form of airborne sex pollen.**

 ---My own uniform is covered with a thick layer of it, and I'm not sure that it can be thoroughly removed from the fabric. Hopefully, it should wash off from everyone's skin. Otherwise, there's no telling how long we'll remain under its influence."

 "Um, but what about _Batgirl?_ Even her?" Robin asked.

 "Yes, she needs to be decontaminated as well, or its vile effects will never release her." 

 "In that case, I'd better wake her up and make sure that we all rinse that pollen off of us."

"Um, hey, --- Batgirl?! You've gotta wake up! _You're covered in something wicked and you've gotta wash it off, **quick**! "_

Batgirl begins to wake but is still feeling groggy.

 

_"Huh?_

_What?_

_What's happening?_

_What's wrong?_

_Did I miss something?_

_What are you both. . . ?"_

 Batman spoke to her firmly, "Batgirl, we've all been exposed to a powerful mind-altering drug that was airborne, and must wash it off immediately," he explained as he efficiently stripped her completely to the skin, even her cowl.

She was bewildered but it appeared to be true, why else had they all become aroused so completely back at the Joker's lair?

Before she could even think she was naked and under an icy powerful shower spray, trying not to swallow water as it pounded down on her, her hair flowing in waves down her face.

Batman and Robin were also beneath the showerhead, their own dark hair flowing into their eyes.

Batman pressed a switch and the spray started emitting a liquid cleanser that smelled like the disinfectant Barbara uses to clean the bathroom, that should be strong enough! 

The water soon warmed a bit to a more comfortable temperature and wasn't quite as icy now.

Batgirl rinsed herself well, even her hair, then still shivering asked the obvious question, "How long do we need to stay under the water?"

She was cold and felt rather squeamish being exposed and naked next to her allies.

She hadn't yet even shared her identity yet with them, and now this!

She felt so uncomfortable.

She tried her best not to stare at their physiques, but how could she not?

They both were solidly built and superb. She really tried not to look, but Holy Mama!

 She had to get out of there because drugged or not she was feeling a tingling and familiar sensation in her center once again.

 "I gotta get out of here, I, I need a towel. . . and, and, um, something dry to wear..." she trailed off. Her voice sounded high-pitched and strained, even to herself.

 "On the left, by the changing rooms, you can find a stack of towels and a bathrobe to wear," an exposed Batman pointed her in the general direction.

Robin asked, "will she be all right Batman? I mean, that felt really weird, you know?"

"We should both get fully dressed before speaking to her, she appeared quite flustered and uncomfortable using the emergency showers," Batman replied. 

He continued, "It's one thing if it's just us, but society dictates that men and women shouldn't shower together, at least it's the custom in our community. Though in other parts of the world, such as Japan, families commonly bathe together."

"That seems strange, but I honestly don't know anything about that. Japan, really? I never thought about that. Different cultures, huh?" Robin replied.

Batgirl sat alone in one of the changing rooms, trying to make sense of the last few hours.

She overheard the conversation between Batman and Robin while they discussed global bathing habits, but she still felt so awkward.

It was only a shower, right?

Their hair was in their eyes, right?

Maybe they didn't see everything, right?

Or even look too closely?

After all, it happened so quickly!

Well, maybe it was finally the right time to share her identity, that is if they hadn't already seen her face clearly and recognized her.

Hell, they saw everything else of hers by now, her face didn't seem to be as much of a big deal as it was before.

It wasn't that she was well-known for anything except for being the commissioner's daughter. That didn't exactly put her picture in the news, she didn't attend press conferences, only the occasional fundraiser as her father's plus one.

Is there a proper protocol amongst heroes for revealing your identity; or do you just say, 'Surprise! Hi! My name's...!'

She wished that she could disappear from here right now and teleport instantly to the safety and privacy of her bedroom.

This seemed even worse than changing in the high school's locker room, that was something else that embarrassed her a lot.

It's rough being a teenage girl! 

Ugh!

 

 

To be continued...

 


	3. So what happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that airborne aphrodisiac gone, was the shower and strong cleanser enough, or are the Terrific Trio going to stay as aroused as rabbits in mating season?
> 
> Is Batgirl strong enough to share her identity with the Dynamic Duo?
> 
> Or, is that now unnecessary because they might already know?

* * *

 

Barbara sat on the bench in the changing room for a time as thoughts drifted around her mind.

She was feeling unsurprisingly emotional, chiefly feeling confusion and embarrassment.

She was having a tough time finding an answer to the burning question of whether or not to voluntarily share her identity with the Dynamic Duo.

All she had seen of them was that they both had dark or black hair, and that had been in their eyes. Though their bodies had been quite fit!

Batman hadn't said anything as he quickly and efficiently stripped her naked.

He reasonably may already know who she was, but he's never let on.

Well, he is supposed to be the best detective in the world!

 

* * *

 

A knock sounded lightly at the door.

 "Batgirl, are you alright? I can find you a domino mask and some clothes to wear, " Batman said gently.

 "Yes, I'm mostly all right. I was lost in my head just thinking about everything... it's been a very strange day."

 

She wasn't sure what to say, and still felt squeamish, not fully sure how to proceed from here, but she certainly couldn't hide in here forever.

That damned sex pollen!  "-- and yes, I'd like that, thanks."

She knew she was brave enough to be a hero, certainly, and she could deal with this without allowing prudish, childish emotions clouding her thoughts.

She needed to trust herself, and she needed to trust them, too.

 

A few minutes later another rapping at the door and Batman had clothing that she could wear, a shirt and shorts that would work to cover her along with a domino mask.

She put it on and came out of the lockers.

The clothing was large and loose but would do.

She stared at her feet. The cave floor was cold, and her hair was still damp from the shower.

She went back and grabbed the thick robe putting that on her too.

That felt much warmer.

She was now, hopefully, free of that disastrous pollen, she didn't still feel aroused any longer, she only felt sort of embarrassed, cold and exhausted.

 

 

Batman and Robin had put on clean uniforms and masks.

 

Barbara felt nearly bare compared to her normal costume, but fortunately, all of her feminine bits were covered.

 

"Um, this feels weird, is it safe to look up again? My toes aren't all that interesting."

"Yeah, we're both fully dressed in clean costumes, Batgirl," announced Robin.

"I didn't see much of anything, I had my hair in my face, so your faces are still a mystery to me, you know. I, um, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say or do right now. This is all very ... odd."

 "How about a hot cup of tea? You look cold. How do you take your tea, Batgirl?" Batman asked warmly, he understood her embarrassment and wanted to help her to feel regular again.

 "Milk and three sugars, please."

Batgirl took her tea and gratefully wrapped her cold hands around it, taking a good sized swallow.

"Thanks, I needed something warm."

She sighed, this was certainly a day for the record.

"What about my uniform, can it be properly cleaned? I'd feel peculiar driving home wearing only this!"

 "I'll see if that's possible. If not, I can make up a new temporary uniform for you. I can take one of my own and cut it down to your size and still have enough fabric left to make you a cowl."

 

That might actually work, she thought, feeling more hopeful and grinned for what felt like the first time all day.

 


	4. Batgirl's going to need some clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin need to assemble an outfit for Batgirl to wear on her ride home, Batgirl wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt in public will not do at all!  
> But before that can happen, Batgirl drifts into a much-needed nap.

Barbara was feeling cold and drained.

She curled up on one of the oversized computer chairs and tucked her hands and feet inside of the long robe, with the warm hood on her head. With her hands snuggled warmly inside of the pockets she soon fell into a deep slumber.

She looked so small and young.

Robin tucked a blanket around her shoulders and she grinned in her sleep.

In her dreams, she was still a little girl and it was Daddy tucking her in saying, "Goodnight, Pumpkin."

Her dreams went in all sorts of crazy directions.

In one dream, she was watching Harley being battered and hurt by the Joker, she felt so badly for Harley for accepting that sort of abuse.

In another dream, she was taking turns kissing both Robin and Batman (with tongues)! That was simply crazy and must have come from the confusing memories of their earlier situation!

Yet another dream had them all naked and having sex in positions that she'd only dreamed about from locker room talk she'd overheard. Her imagination in her dreams ran very wild and dirty. It all felt delicious, wicked, and wild, but never anything she would normally consider. She was still a young girl and wanted to wait for the right guy before actually spending her V-Card, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with those two handsome Caped Crusaders, nothing at all!

They let her rest for a while, they'd all experienced a strange mission and Batgirl was probably feeling even stranger than they were.

While she slept, Batman sat hunched at the workbench cutting down one of his spare uniforms, measuring it against her own.

He had been successful in cleaning her boots, belt, and gloves as they weren't made of absorbent materials.

No traces of the aphrodisiac remained in those, but her uniform still had a stubborn amount of pollen that wouldn't be removed from the fabric, similar to their own outfits.

He couldn't get the full structure of the cowl for her perfect, but he made one with the same coverage for her face and quite similar in the shape and fit as her original, without the bat ears; those would be too complex to form in a short amount of time. It looked more similar to a Mexican wrestler's mask, but it would do fine for now.

He cut the cape nearly in half and moved the closures closer together to fit her smaller size. It was insulated and would keep her warm.

He and Robin looked over the finished uniform and measured it against her original, it was identical in the size, though now it was in the same colors he wore.

Robin thought that it looked just as good as could be finished in a short amount of time.

They had done all that they could and were satisfied that it would be more than suitable and proper.

Robin and Batman had sat down for a cup of hot tea themselves while waiting for Batgirl to wake up from her nap.

As she yawned and stretched she felt much better and had come to a conclusion, and removed the domino mask, stating, "It's as good a time as any to tell you, I'm Barbara Gordon. I thought you should know."

Batman nodded in acknowledgment, then looked at Robin as they revealed their own faces, "I'm Bruce Wayne and this is ..."

"Dick Grayson, happy to finally meet you the right way!" Dick smiled."So, you're the commissioner's kid, huh? He doesn't know about you, I guess?"

"Hopefully he hasn't got a clue, please don't tell him. He's afraid enough for me just living in Gotham, this would give him a heart attack!" Barbara stated, her eyes large with concern.

"I'd never have guessed your identities, that's a surprise, but it's great to be meeting you both, at last."

"Same here," Bruce smiled warmly. "We've finished an outfit for you, I cut down one of my spares, it looks to be a good replacement for yours." 

Bruce and Dick proudly showed off their handiwork, as Barbara marveled. 

"This will definitely do, for now, thanks, I'll try it out right away."

Barbara took the outfit with her into the changing room and soon emerged to model her temporary outfit. "The fit is a bit loose but so much better than shorts and a t-shirt!" she smiled.

"I can take it in more at the shirt so it doesn't fit so loosely," Batman grinned, "I hadn't accounted for certain differences in our builds. I'm not used to tailoring for a woman's shape."

"Please, no, it's fine. It will get me home without any embarrassment. Thank you for this, it's perfect, and if you want I can return it to you later."

"I can't use it now unless I shrink by a foot or so, Miss Gordon." Bruce smiled. It's yours to keep. However, if you'd like an upgrade to your uniforms, I have all of the resources needed, and it would be my pleasure to add in some armor or any other additions you need."

"No need to be so formal, call me Barbara; and I'll think about that, your resources are so much better than what I can scrounge up from my attic myself, thanks."

"Now all I need is to borrow a hairdryer!" she laughed.

\---End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty!  
> I'm finally satisfied with this story, and I call it done.
> 
> Please don't try and figure out where all this comes from, my mind is a terrifying and disturbing place.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!


End file.
